The Day Everything Came flooding Back
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: Sakura is content with Sasuke being gone, but then when he comes back she breaks down. SasuxSaku? Kind of i think...Cute maybe?


The Day, Everything came flooding back – Fanfic – Purely Fluff

Sakura was having the most wonderful dream, when she was awoken by her alarm clock, Sasuke was back for good, and she was finally going out with him, because he declared love for her.

'_Tsk, dream on Sakura, you know Sasuke isn't coming back…'_ Her inner self told her

Man, what Sakura would do to have Sasuke back…well a girl can dream can't she?

Sakura got dressed and prepared to go see Naruto and Kakashi, without Sasuke around, Naruto, Kakashi and herself had gotten really close, they could depend on each other no matter what.

She had all her weapons, and although she didn't need it she brought some chakra replenishing pills as well, you never know what shit Kakashi would put you through.

It's been 5 years since we last seen Sasuke, Naruto and herself are now both 18, but as for Kakashi, well that is something we will never know.

Over the years Naruto and her had a fling, but surprisingly he dumped her, to go out with Hinata, she really didn't mind as he needed to finally realize how much Hinata loved him.

She walked slowly to her training, because she felt weird, as if someone was watching.

But when she finally got there and no one had approached her she was back to normal and rearing to fight.

"Ah, Sakura…I've missed you the most" a long forgotten voice was brought back bubbling to the surface of her eyes, wait no they were just the tears, there in front of her was Sasuke.

"Ok, haha I know I haven't been fighting the best lately Kakashi, but this isn't the way to get me to fight better, it won't help" She spoke looking around to the tree's when no one replied she spoke again.

"Come on Kakashi, I don't actually believe that Sasuke is here so you can release the Justu" She told Kakashi, who at the time wasn't there

"Sakura, you didn't say Kun at the end of my name…why?" The 'Sasuke' said with hurt

"Well, Sasuke isn't here right now, so please leave a message after I make you disappear" She said with heavy sarcasm

"Well, how are you going to make me disappear?" 'Sasuke' asked laughing slightly

"Ah, hit you with a kunai? Duh, look I understand you are Kakashi's clone so, tell him I am not amused and I won't kill him too much if he releases the Justu, you can do that for me right?" She asked 'Sasuke'

"Go ahead and hit me with a kunai, I won't flinch, killing Itachi has taught me not to be afraid of anyone and no I can't really tell Kakashi since, I am not a clone…" 'Sasuke' said

"Ok then, smartass" and she ran at him with a kunai drawn, and hit him in the arm

Long seconds after she was still anticipating the 'Poof' which should happen when a clone is destroyed.

"See, Sakura I am not a clone, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I have come back to the village for good!" He stated and walked over to her

She flinched away and put chakra into her fist angry at this fool, pretending to be an S-ranked criminal? Wow hardcore

In the distance a Silver and Blonde blob was forming, Kakashi and Naruto were coming, so that means Sasuke wasn't a fake…

'_This cannot be happening!'_ Her inner self was completely in denial

She let the chakra in her fist dissipate and sunk to the ground her tears

"5 years" She whispered

"5 fucking years, you left me, Naruto and Kakashi on our own" She said but wasn't finished

"Naruto, he thought of you as a brother" She said

"Kakashi, he thought of you as a son!" She said a little louder

"Well, and me…I, I loved you…but now I…" The last part came out as a whisper

"Ohayou, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was right next to her.

"Hey, Baka still after Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto, at the sound of his voice Naruto froze and so did Kakashi as he was approaching the scene

"Oh yes, I am returning to the village…miss me guys?" Sasuke asked while smirking

Naruto was completely shocked but eventually ran up to Sasuke and hugged him, telling how good it was to see him.

Kakashi went up and patted him on the back, saying he made a good choice coming back.

But Sakura? Well she was still on the ground an empty shell laying there, she didn't want him back because, she still loved him, and she knew he was going to make the most of it, using her in anyway

The old Sasuke was gone, replaced as something Sakura could only describe as a god.

Perfect body, hair, face, voice, anything you mention was perfect.

But maybe it's for the best?

"Sakura, would you like to take me on a tour of the village?" He asked putting his hand out towards her; this Sasuke seemed to be really nice to her.

"But you used to live here, things aren't that different Sasuke" She said really not wanting to do it

"Ahh, still with the only 'Sasuke' thing, man leaving was the worst thing to you huh?" He asked, why did he even have to ask?

"Yeah, I guess it did…did you even have to ask?" She replied

"No I didn't but where is the fun in that? Sakura-Chan" He said with amusement in his voice

"Well in that case, you want a tour?" She asked slowly drawling out each word as if it was the end

He nodded and a smile graced his perfect non-battle-scarred face

"No" Sakura said with finality, she then got up and left the grounds

"Well that went well didn't it?" Sasuke asked when Sakura was finally out of sight

"No, Sasuke do you know how much you hurt her?!?" Naruto explained that Sakura had gone into a flurry of non-stop training, it made her look like the world was immune to her, it scared Naruto and Kakashi

"Wow, she has grown hasn't she…?" Sasuke said suggestively as he motioned to the Pink haired figure coming towards them at an alarming speed almost matching Sasuke without his Sharingan activated

"Yeah, by the way Sasuke, I dated her…so did Kakashi…" Naruto mentioned, and Sasuke was ok with the fact that Naruto had dated her but when the news that Kakashi dated her, his eyes widened considerably and his Sharingan activated because of anger

"You…you dated my Cherry Blossom?" Sasuke asked and then shut up abruptly as he realized Sakura was within hearing, he didn't mean to say it…he didn't but it came out and now he has to face the consequences.

"W-what?" Sakura's eyes widened the size of Lee's, she thought she only dreamed those words or something similar but it was actually happening she was so surprised she passed out.

And that was the day everything came flooding back.


End file.
